inhibitions
by feari teiru
Summary: Sold by slave traders into one of the richest Houses in Bosco, Lucy is forced to free herself of her inhibitions, become a master of seduction and test her powers of sexuality in order to even have a chance of returning home.


**inhibitions**

**Summary:** Sold by slaver traders into one of the richest Houses in Bosco, Lucy is forced to free herself of her inhibitions, become a master of seduction and test her powers of sexuality in order to even have a chance of returning home. Loke x Lucy

1; _**slave**_

The sounds of shrieks and cries soon faded into the background for Lucy as she lay motionless on the ground of the carriage. Her wrists and ankles were bound tightly to the point that if she moved even a few inches she could feel the coarse wire tearing at her sensitive skin. So she stayed still and did her best to ignore the throbbing pain that swept through her body whenever she inhaled too deeply. She had spent the first hour or so crying and screaming for help with the rest of her companions, but her voice soon grew hoarse. Anyway, nobody came. She didn't doubt that they were far away from any sort of town or village now. Next to her, a small girl sat snivelling loudly into her mothers lap. Lucy did her best to avoid looking at her. She was about Wendy's age and thinking of anyone at Fairy Tail seemed to make the pain in her chest multiply tenfold. If you had told her that morning that her day would end by being separated from her guild mates and kidnapped by slave traders, she would have laughed in your face. And yet, here she was.

The mission was supposed to be an incredibly easy one. A horde of Vicien Rabbits had taken up residence in the _Waas Forest _and the townsfolk of _Waas _were too terrified to enter the notoriously dangerous forest to eradicate the pests themselves. The forest itself wasn't that terrifying, aside from the 7 foot tall rabbits roaming around, there were very few obstacles. They were nearly done with the mission when they heard noise. A fearful scream, followed by laughter, followed by the sound of a carriage rustling quickly along the few dirt roads that went through the forest. They had ran to help immediately and from that it was a blur. One second they were staring at a little child cowering in fear, the next hordes and hordes of men were chuckling darkly as they emerged from their hiding places. It was a trap, set up by the _Waas _townsfolk. At first she hadn't been worried, she had been in worse situations before. She got a few good shots in and was feeling pretty happy with herself. Then she felt a rope whip itself around her neck and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged into the darkness of the forest. The rope had wound itself so tightly around her neck, she couldn't even scream out. She blacked out within seconds.

Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as the images of Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza swam before her in her mind. She imagined them panicking when they realised she was missing. Were they coming after her now? Or had they been taken as well? She doubted it. She didn't think there was a force on earth that could successfully kidnap Natsu. The more she thought about her guild mates the harder the tears began to fall. Within moments she had succumbed to the actions of the rest of her new companions, she wept loudly and screamed for help.

.

.

.

She faded in and out of consciousness several times throughout their journey. She wasn't sure how long they had been travelling for, but it felt like an eternity. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, she wanted their journey to end so she could have free use of her hands and legs again. Yet, their journey ending meant that _this was it_. There was no turning back once the carriage ground to a halt. She didn't think they were still in Fiore. The presence of slave traders in _Waas_ wasn't all that surprising. It was one of the closest towns to the Fiore-Bosco border and it wasn't exactly a well kept secret that Bosco thrived on the slave trade. The country was war torn, located dead centre between three warring countries. Much of Bosco's population was filled with refugees from those three countries. Lucy huffed as the carriage jerked again, sending the inhabitants rolling around unceremoniously inside. Her heart sank as she realised that was probably where they were heading.

She wondered if it was her fate to end up in Bosco as she remembered her encounter with Bora, another detestable creep trying to make a quick jewel from the unrest in Bosco. At least then she had Natsu to save her. Now she was alone, with no Natsu or even Happy in sight. Her keys and whip had been stolen. _Well_, she thought glumly, _at least I don't have to worry about Aquarius' wrath anymore_. The thought didn't do much to comfort her.

The next time she opened her eyes, the carriage had stopped moving. Most of the people in the carriage were laying or sitting, barely daring to breath. Even the girl next to her had stopped her sniffles. They waited with baited breath for something, _anything_, to happen. But all they were met with was muffled voices from just outside the carriage. For a few brief moments, Lucy allowed herself the happy delusion that the carriage had been stopped by Fairy Tail members and Natsu and the others were currently beating the shit out of the slave traders. When the carriage door finally opened, sending an unwelcome beam of sunlight into their dark solitude, she even lifted her head up in glee expecting to see the smiling face of Natsu or Erza. It took her a few seconds for her to accept that the men leering at them were not her friends.

One of the men, a short one with messy black hair and a strange assortment of scars over his face and arms, hopped easily into the carriage. He laughed as the people in the front screamed in fear and did their best to cower. He looked at them all carefully for a few seconds before turning to his companions and shouting something in a language Lucy didn't recognise. The men behind him began laughing loudly and Lucy shuddered. She didn't want to know what he had said. After a few more minutes of brashly inspecting them, which included kicking a few of them, the man stood up straight and clapped his hands together,

"OK, OK, up, up!" he barked, before slicing his hand through the air downwards. Lucy blinked, as she wondered what the hell he was doing. Before she had the chance to wonder too much, the wires around her wrists and ankles disappeared. She hadn't realised how much they had hurt until they were gone. She gasped in relief and brought her arms up to her chest, trying to ignore the dark purple marks that wound themselves neatly around her wrists. "Up, up!" the man snarled again, "there is nothing to stop you now. Up! Up!" Nobody moved an inch. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Lucy would have snorted. The man must have been delusional to think that the people he had kidnapped would do anything he asked, especially after they had been bound. The man watched them sit motionless for a few moments before shrugging. He turned away from them and jumped down from the carriage. As he walked, he yelled something to his companions in the foreign language again. Immediately one of the men jumped into the carriage. Straight away Lucy recoiled backwards at the sight of him. His was large and overly muscled and looked like he could crush their heads with just one palm. It didn't appear that his hands were his weapon of choice though. Her eyes widened as she watched him reach for the brown whip that sat on his waist. She had barely a second to dodge out of the way before his whip came crashing down with an ominous _crack_. Screams and cries filled the air as the man gleefully whipped at them whilst chanting, "Up! Up! Up!"

His words and actions had the desired effect. Almost immediately they began scrambling for the exit whilst still attempting to avoid the whip. As she scuttled past him he leered and moved to whip her, but a man holding a small boy in his arms barged past suddenly, sending the whipping man spiralling around slightly.

If she had had any doubts as to whether they were still in Fiore, they would have been erased the second she stumbled out of the carriage. It was _hot_. Swelteringly hot, with not a single cloud in sight. Thin, gangly trees with a few dull green leaves were dotted around spaciously. As far as she could tell, that was the extent of the greenery. The ground they stood on was sand, or she assumed it would have been sand had it received regular rainfall. Currently the sand had hardened to concrete like levels with intricate cracks running through it. Behind them were several poorly maintained stone buildings that looked like they would crumble and fall if hit by a relatively strong wind, and one wooden stage. She stared nervously at the stage, an ominous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

They had been ushered into a tight circle, with companions of their kidnappers standing on the edge glaring and sneering at them. She didn't know why they bothered. It was painfully clear to her that there was nowhere to run. Even if by some miracle they did manage to escape their kidnappers, the sweltering weather would finish them off before long.

The short man clapped again, the echo making her jump, "the auction begins in one hour. You will go and make yourselves presentable," he yelled, looking at them with a strange glint in his eyes. The men around the edges of the circle began barking angrily at them and dragging them off to the stone buildings. She allowed the terrified crowd shove and push her off into one of the buildings.

"Just stay with me Rachel. Stay with me and don't let go of my head, do you hear?"

Lucy watched as a small girl with tearful brown eyes nodded before latching onto a woman's hand. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. Lucy's heart broke as the girl succumbed to her terror and began wailing noisily. Lucy glanced up and saw the woman was biting her lip tightly and blinking furiously, doing her best to keep her own tears at bay. The sight was enough to break Lucy's heart. All around her, similar scenes were occurring. Husbands trying to console their wives, big sisters holding their younger brothers hands trying to pretend everything was going to be ok, parents consoling their children.

"We'll get away," a man was whispering to his son, "at the first chance, we'll run. Just grab your sister and run."

_See, _a sly voice snarled in her mind, _they're not giving up, and they're not even Mages. _She glanced downwards in shame as she realised her conscious was correct. Her fellow companions all her looks of terror and fear in their eyes but none of them looked like they had given up. They wouldn't go down without a fight. She wondered what they would have seen in her eyes? She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded decidedly. She was being ridiculous. She was a mage, a _Fairy Tail Mage _at that. What the hell was she doing allowing these bastards to herd her into a building and sell her at auction like she was an animal. It didn't matter that her keys and whip had been taken, she _could _still fight. She knew there was no way Natsu would give up if he couldn't use his magic. Nodding to herself, she lifted her head and began to properly survey her surroundings. She surmised almost instantly that going anywhere on foot would prove pointless. She just wasn't fast enough to outrun their captors. A small smile graced her face as she settled her gaze on the large carriage they had rode there on.

Two animals that looked simply too large to be solely horse were tied up at the front of the carriage. They looked like they could move awfully fast. Their captors were mostly congregated near the buildings now, making sure their stock entered. A few hung at the end of the crowd, shoving and whipping at them when they stood still for too long. She smirked as she realised they had left the carriage unguarded.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and slowly began to inch away from the crowd. She didn't have long, but she figured as long as she was on one of the horse like creatures before they noticed what she was doing, she could make it. Her heart thrummed almost painfully against her chest as she forced herself through the crowd. With each step she wondered if she was making a dreadful mistake and she considered stopping. But every time that mutinous little thought crept into her mind, she would glance at guild stamp on her hand, and for a brief second it was like she had all her family back at Fairy Tail with her and she wasn't afraid anymore.

Once she escaped the terrified throng of captives she hesitated for just a second before slinking quickly to where to the horse like creatures stood. They were much larger than she had originally thought, and for a horrifying moment she wondered if they were violent. But as she approached, the one nearest her lifted its head and stared at her with sad, tired, grey eyes. Her heart sank as she realised they were captives too.

"We'll get out of here," she whispered as she inched closer and tentatively grabbed hold of the worn reins that lay across its broad neck. She tugged on the rein gently, just as she had been taught as a child, and the horse like creature began to bend at the knee. Her heart soared as she realised her plan was working. The horse like creature knelt down fully and she nearly whooped in glee as she prepared herself to climb on top of it. Unfortunately, in her haste and excitement she completely forgot about the other creature. As the one she was focused on knelt down, the other one reared back in confusion, sending the carriage rolling back slightly. It didn't move by much, but it was enough to get the attention of her captors.

"No, no," she gasped as one by one they glanced over in her direction before shouting furiously in the language she could not understand. She dropped the reins and scrambled backwards as the men began stalking towards her. She threw caution to the wind and whirled around, making a mad dash into the seemingly endless desert before her. She had to try something. She refused to go down without a fight. Natsu would never. She made it a few metres before she felt the whip coil itself around her throat once again and drag her down to the ground, winding her immediately. She screamed as she hit the concrete like floor and as the wielder of the whip began ferociously dragging her back to him.

Tears welled in her eyes as her vest lifted up as he dragged her, causing the rocks to scratch at her back. She shook her head wildly and pawed frantically at the whipped around her neck. Tugging only seemed to make it squeeze tighter though, so she let go and allowed her body to go limp. He tugged her up with the whip as well, making her choke as she shakily got to her feet gasping for breath. It was the short man with scars again. He smirked at her and looked like he wasn't at all phased by her escape attempt. Instead he walked forwards and cupped her cheeks with his dirty hands, squeezing tightly.

"We usually kill any fools who try to escape," he whispered to her, his hot, putrid breath fanning itself across her face, "but you, you are a pretty girl. We will get a good amount for you," with more strength than necessary he shoved her backwards, sending her reeling into a open arms of a bulky man with more muscle than anything else. "Lakin, make sure this one doesn't try escaping again, understood?"

The bulky man, Lakin, wrapped his arms around her torso and with incredible ease, lifted her from the ground and carried her towards the building. She ducked her head imagined Natsu shaking his head in dismay at her incompetence. He would've been able to get away. They were both Fairy Tail mages, so why couldn't she?

"I'm not Natsu," she whispered to herself as she allowed Lakin thrust her roughly into the building.

.

.

.

She sat in a room with about fifteen or so blonde haired women and girls, huddled in her own corner with her head in her knees. They were all dressed in identical beige, incredibly itchy, oversized t-shirts, and nothing else. Her clothes and shoes had probably been destroyed, along with her keys.

Once Lakin had thrown her into the building, she had been dragged into a shower area where she had been roughly stripped and thrown under of stream of ice cold water. If she hadn't felt so dejected and detached from life, she was sure she would have screamed, instead she simply stood there allowing the icy bullets to slap onto her skin, wiping her clean of all the sweat, tears, blood and dirt. After they had decided she was clean enough she had been roughly towel dried by a woman with missing front teeth and then forced into the itchy t shirt she now wore. Once all the captives had been cleaned and dressed, they separated them by gender. Once the males were all ushered into a different area, the women were then separated by hair colour. She stiffened as she remembered the screams of anguish by several mothers, daughters, and sisters who were separated. She made no complaint as she was shoved into the room full of blondes. Whilst they all sat in a circle, cooped up closely together, she sat in a corner of the room and allowed her head to loll backwards lazily. She had never felt such a feeling of all encompassing hopelessness before in her life. Even when she'd been kidnapped my Phantom, there had always been a small flame of hoping burning in her heart. She had somehow known that her predicament wouldn't be a permanent one, that Natsu and the others were coming for her. But now? Well now she was in a foreign land, stripped of her magic, confidence and identity. And she was about to be sold.

She shook her head in dismay, before looking up and staring at the others in the room. They looked like a friendly enough bunch. There were a few older women, some that looked her age, and a few children; the youngest looking as if she was no more than five years old. What cruelty had they done to deserve such a punishment?

They weren't left in the small windowless room for long. Before long, the woman missing her front teeth, smashed open the door and wordlessly beckoned them out back into the unforgiving sunlight from before. Lucy went without complaint. She didn't feel like getting a reminder of the whip around her neck again. They were marched out to the area they had been waiting in before, and if they dared complain or cry out about the ridiculously hot sand against their bare feet, they were whipped. After one man was whipped until he bled and had to be taken back to the shower room, everyone stayed noticeably silent.

Surrounding the wooden stage were hundreds of men and women, and to her surprise young children. They all wore identical looks of eagerness on their faces, and Lucy realised in disgust that this was a sport to them. They didn't care that they were literally bidding for human lives.

The short man appeared suddenly, clapping his hands and leering at them in a way that made her want to run and a slap him across the face. Even if it got her killed.

"Your big moment is here!" he yelled, as if they had asked for this punishment, "stay in your set groups and you will be called forwards. You will come up on these lovely men and women will bid. You will go with whoever makes the highest bid. If you try to escape now, you will be killed on the spot," she didn't think she was imagining the way his gaze settled on her, "now, come, come, let's start. Black haired males, come, come!"

Lucy watched as the black haired males were marched up the stairs and then parade on stage. Unlike the females, the males had been given a pair of beige shorts to wear and were otherwise topless. The actual auction itself, made her want to wretch. Each man or boy stood in a line and were called forwards by which number they had been assigned. Some of them were asked to do things like flex or jump or pick up a heavy item. One pair were asked to fight each other - and were purchased together whilst they both sported bloodied noses. Whenever the male refused to do whatever demeaning task had been asked of him, their captors would mercilessly whip at them until they complied. The crowd loved when that happened. Lucy winced as their roars and jeers and laughs echoed around the empty desert. They were sick and twisted and she wondered which one of them she would be unfortunate enough to end up with.

She wasn't sure how long she waited for her turn to arrive, but the sun was in the highest point in the sky when her turn finally came and, despite the situation, she was glad. She felt like she was going to faint if she remained in their shadeless position for much longer. The crowd jeered and cat called as they climbed on top of the stage and moved to stand in their designated positions. She was sixth. She gave the crowd her best version of the _Erza Glare_ as she stood waiting for her number to be called, hoping to shame them into rethinking what they were doing. Her anger only seem to humour them though. She specifically saw a little red headed boy sat on his fathers shoulders point and laugh at her before he mimicked the face she was pulling. It was simply a lost cause, they didn't care that was they was doing was inhumane. It was a sport to them.

"Blonde Female Six!" a shrill voice called and she was suddenly poked forward. She stumbled slightly and the crowd laughed. "Blonde Female Six is a healthy female, we imagine between the age of 18 to 25. Be careful though, she has a feisty temper, being the only one foolish enough to attempt to escape this afternoon!"

She scowled as the crowd fell apart laughing and howling at her.

Lucy watched in dismay as people began chanting for her to "bend over" or "show us your legs" or they yelled, "what are you hiding under that shirt?" She shook her head resolutely, refusing do as they asked. The crowd began to get wilder and began booing as she stood perfectly still with her head held up high. She barely flinched as the whip lashed out and swiped at the back of her calves. When she still refused to move the whipped swiped again, this time harder, but she still stayed still. The crowd's jeering grew louder and the whip continued to beat down on her with added ferocity each time, but she stood her ground. She wasn't some sort of animal in a petting zoo.

Tears began to well in her eyes as the whipped swiped at her arms and drew blood and she tensed, preparing herself for another attack. To her surprise that attack never came and the crowd had quietened down.

"15,000 J," a deep voice called out, "the House of Barayn will purchase the slave for 15,000 J."

The crowd began murmuring and shuffling as a tall man with a completely shaved head stepped forwards. Lucy gasped as the man stared up at her. He was topless and wore black choker around his neck, wrists, and ankles. His body was decorated in intricate tattoos. He looked terrifying.

"Excellent!" the shrill voice called, "Blonde Female Six has been sold to the House of Barayn for 15,000 J. Go, slave."

"Uh?" Lucy asked in confusion as the men behind her began to shove her towards the staircase by the right of the stage. Had she really just been sold for less than a months rent on her apartment? Feeling numb, she stepped off the stage where the bald headed man was handing one of her previous captors a sack of coins.

"I am Harieen," he said as he surveyed her carefully, "Head Slave for the House of Barayn. You will take my words to be words from the Barayn Family. You will address me as Master. Your duties will be many, but if you excel you will be rewarded. The House of Barayn does not tolerate weakness or incompetence. Understood."

She nodded lamely, feeling like her life was rushing past her in a blur.

Harieen nodded before turning around suddenly, "come!" he called before striding off. Lucy paused.

"I'd go if I were you," the captor sneered, "Harieen never likes to repeat a command. It wouldn't do good to get on his bad side already."

She didn't need to be told twice. Nervously, she quickly sped after her new Master. As she walked behind him she noted the thick whip mark that travelled across his tanned back and shivered. She knew none of the attacks she had been subject too were enough to leave a mark like that, and they had hurt immensely. She wondered what he had done to deserve such brutal punishment.

"That mark on your hand," he said suddenly, "what is it?"

She jumped. She hadn't expected him to speak to her, "th-this, um…just a design I liked," she said quietly, wincing as she lied. To her relief, he didn't seem to notice her mistruth and said nothing. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel like divulging her life as a mage to the man who had just purchased her for barely anymore than her monthly shop.

He led her to a carriage drawn by a jet black camel that stood patiently waiting for them. He withdrew a long silver key from the pouch at his waist and unlocked the back of the carriage.

"In."

She nodded before obediently climbing into the back of the carriage. It was dark and damp and smelt horribly like fish. Though she doubted that her new Master was oblivious to that fact as he slammed the wooden doors shut roughly behind her. The stench made her want to wretch, and for a few horrifying seconds she actually thought she was going to. Her only small luxury was the fact that this time, her arms and legs hadn't been tied up. Not that it did any good. She tried, in vain, to force the door open, but it wouldn't move an inch. She was trapped, once again.

Sighing, she slid down against one of the walls and buried her head in her knees. Once he took her to wherever he lived, that was it. She knew there was no way she could find her way back to Fiore once they entered Bosco properly. Attempting an escape whilst they were left on the outskirts was one thing, but she wasn't naïve enough to think she could survive on her own once they moved further in.

A loud thud sounded suddenly in the carriage, and for a second her heart stopped. They couldn't be there already. They just couldn't. She wasn't ready.

"Lucy? Lucy?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head, cursing her imagination. His voice sounded so _close_. And then something grabbed onto her arm and squeezed tightly and she couldn't not look up, because she knew her imagination wasn't that good.

"Lucy?"

She didn't even care that she wore nothing underneath her t shirt as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Loke's neck, before dissolving into a fit of tears.

.

.

.

**A/N: **So, I wasn't really aware that I shipped Loke and Lucy, but this has been on my mind for a while so I decided to write it up.

This story is going to focus heavily on Loke and Lucy and OC's, there won't be many appearances from other Fairy Tail characters until the end - sorry about that.

This story is also going to have ~adult themes~ so yes…just a warning.

Thank you for reading and if you wouldn't mind reviewing because I'm not overly familiar with Loke and Lucy and ~adult themes~ fics so it'd be nice to get some feedback on how I'm doing!

Thank you xoxo


End file.
